This Will Be A Long Night
by Arina-Tsuki
Summary: Feliks decides that he and Toris will have a sleepover! What could go wrong? Fluff
1. Chapter 1

This Will Be A Long Night….

Most Friday night's Toris followed the same routine. Help out at Ivan's house, cooking dinner and cleaning up, then heading home and resting for the rest of the weekend until at some obscene hour the Russian would call for his assistance again along with the other Baltics.

Tonight was a different night.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ahh Ivan, please not tonight too…." A weighted sigh seeped from the Lithuanian as he approached the phone. Ivan had promised to give him the weekend off after working him to the bone for the past two weeks. Then again he supposed promises could be broken too.

"Y-Yes…?"

"LEIT! You have like, no freaking idea how glad I am you answered!"

Why of course. Just when Toris was about to make a nice little meal for himself and relax for a change, Feliks had to pop up out of nowhere.

"Feliks…it's 7pm! Is your clock broken again?" Toris rubbed the back of his head, wondering why his rambunctious friend was bugging him.

Not even a second passed before the male on the other end burst out into joy. "Leiiiit! You like, should totally invite me over to your house! We need to have a sleepover, like right now." The blonde was always demanding when it came to anything adventurous. But was a sleepover that exciting?

Toris softly moaned. "But shouldn't we plan this out a little more?" His brunette locks fell in front of his face but were quickly brushed aside as he tried to be a voice of reason to the Polish party-holic. "And why does it have to be at my house? Your house is perfectly fine, r-right?"

Regret from that very sentence rammed its ugly head. Feliks was sharper than the Baltic nation had previously thought. Without a moment's notice he was caught.

"Wait! So you're saying my house is totally fun?" beamed Feliks, jumping in place at the assumption

"….I was just implying that your house is larger than mine! My…my house is just cozy and I don't really have that great of things to do!"

Back peddling wasn't easy for him. Not in the slightest.

"Alright. I don't, like, care if you want to come to my place! You house is a lot more fun and you have better movies and games! I'll be over in an hour, Leit!"

"F-Feliks! Wait-"

With a click of the phone Toris knew his fate.

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope this one will end up better sounding than my first fanfic! Please review this so I can improve! (: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes passed before the brunette heard the pounding at his door. Great. Not only was Feliks worn out from working so hard for Ivan earlier in the week, now he had to open his home to this ball of energy? The very thought nearly brought Toris to his knees. Once more he felt the dread race through him as he sulked to the door. He figured the faster this began, the faster it would end.

"Ahh! Took you long enough, slow-poke!" exclaimed the blonde as he nearly flew through the door to tackle his host. Nothing new to him. This happened every time Feliks came to visit no matter if he was late welcoming him in or not. Although, this time around, Toris felt a strange sensation as his partner hovered above him. His heart raced at their contact which was unusual….

No. It couldn't be. Not towards his dear friend.

Shaking any stray thoughts from his mind, Toris's mouth slid into a frown as he attempted to sit up. To no avail he merely stared up at the now rambling other that found it rather comfortable sitting on top of him.

"Liet! Liet! I gotta tell you! As I was leaving, my pony was totally neighing like he wanted to come along or something! It was so totally cute!" Feliks squealed, oblivious to any and all signals the male below him was trying to send him. "You should have seen it!" the gleam in his emerald eyes was more prominent today than any other.

"…A-Ahh….that's very nice. Maybe he's lonely without you there?" Toris hinted

Waving a hand to dismiss the idea, the Polish fellow giggled. "Maybe! But it's not like I could go back now! I just like, got here, silly!"

Well there goes that plan. Too bad for the saddened Baltic there was no Plan B.

Groaning in defeat he hoisted himself up against the weight of the other and they both rose to their feet

"Feliks….what…would you like to do first? And where do you plan on sleeping?" asked the taller nation with a weary tone. The usual would probably spew from Feliks:

'_What do you think? I'm totally crashing in your bed tonight!'_

A jolt of surprise struck the Lithuanian as he heard the actual reply over the sound of his own thoughts running through its course.

"We're not going to sleep tonight! Like, we're going to bake cookies and watch freakin' scary movies until the sun comes up!" all the while he was waving his hands and nodding like a mad man.

You have got to be kidding me. With Liet in the shape he was now, with no sleep he would probably drop dead in a matter of hours! It would be a cold day in hell if he didn't catch a few winks tonight, let alone any night.

Proceeding to the living room, the pair set down Feliks's luggage and Toris's wandering eye caught an uneasy sight. About five scary movies peeked out of one of the bags. The last thing Toris wanted was to watch something that would keep him frightened for days to come, considering his already apparent horror flick going on right before his eyes being involved with the Russian.

Meanwhile his guest found himself heading to the kitchen. "Liet! Please tell me you have like, chocolate chips for the cookies! You can't make decent cookies without them!"

To the Baltic's dismay, he discovered the mess slowly being created by the rummaging other. "H-Hey!" he stuttered, hurrying to the Polish's side, "Why are you tearing apart my k-kitchen?..."

"Liet! You totally don't have anything to make cookies with! You're not a very good host!"

'_Well if you weren't so eager to come over __today__, I would have had ingredients handy…'_

"Well…it's not my fau-" he was about to respond when he was physically cut off before he could finish

His arm was latched onto and he was dragged into the living room before he could protest. A new agenda was forming in Feliks's brain and that meant trouble. Big trouble. What in the world was he going to come up with next?! In place of baking that overjoyed valley-'girl' would most likely suggest reading the latest fashion magazine or going through his clothes to make a new wardrobe, seeing that Liet wasn't the most up-to-date person clothing wise. It wasn't like it was his idea to wear such formal clothes most of the time. His boss chose these and he had to stick with them.

A slight smile etched onto the blonde's lips as he settled on the couch, still clinging to the other nation. "Liet let's play Truth or Dare! I bet I could get so pretty awesome secrets outta ya!" he snickered, poking the brunette's nose gently. On the other hand, Toris was on hyper-drive.

No. No. No.

Playing that sort of game with FELIKS of _all_ people wasn't going to end well at all. Though they'd never played before, a devious outcome was sure to arrive.

"B-But…."

"No buts! We're playing or else I'll never like, talk to you again!"

Well there was no getting around this one either. Sighing ever so quietly Toris nodded, much to his friend's delight, might I add. He took a seat beside Feliks and purses his lips. Every possible dare and truth scared the nation half to death. Nobody really knew what the Polish male was capable of saying.

"Alright! Since you were totally nice enough to invite me over…"

'_Who said I INVITED you over?_' numbly Toris thought to himself

"…you can ask me first!"

Well that was a shock. The blonde was actually being generous for once? Wow.

"Alright…umm…" he took a breath before continuing, "Truth or Dare?"

"You'll probably give me a lame-o dare so truth!"

Toris puffed out another sigh. "….Uhh…" he seemed to blurt out the first idea that entered his train of thought. "Why aren't you wearing that new sweater you got last week?"

Not a moment too soon and Feliks nearly fell off the couch laughing. Wiping a single tear from his eye, he returned to his position beside Liet, which I must say was uncomfortably close. "Like, don't you know the latest trend right now? Its vests that are in style! Jeez I thought you knew!"

Well sorry to say, but Toris wasn't much for keeping up with that sort of thing.

With a rub to the back of the head, Liet found himself slumping slightly. Whatever. This didn't matter and hopefully the guy next to him would spare him with his own requests or questions.

"My turn!" the Pole proclaimed proudly, even going as far as to put his hands on his hips. Switching to crossing his arms he simply asked "Truth or Dare?"

"….T-Truth…"

A look of dissatisfaction surfaced. "Bleh. You're like no fun at all, I swear, Liet! Truth isn't the fun option!" Huffing, he returned to conceiving what to ask Toris. Then like lightening it hit him! Any child would be genuinely nervous seeing the expression that was now present on the nation's face.

"This is totally perfect!" he chimed, "Do you have someone you like!?"

Toris's heart skipped when he registered what was just asked. Did he even have anyone he liked? Ivan was certainly out of the question. The larger nation would rather squash him then be in a relationship with him and frankly Ivan wasn't Toris's type. Raivis and Eduard were practically brothers to him, not completely but still.

That left the one person who he dreaded to think about the most. The one who stuck by his side most of his life. The nation that rescued him partially from Ivan's wrath. Yes, the very person that was seated mere inches from him. There was no chance of Liet finding the strength to raise his eyes to meet the blonde's energetic ones. "….No….I….I don't think so…." He coughed out at last

Even considering how truthful his fellow country was, Feliks wasn't about to buy an answer like that. There had to be somebody, right? Everyone had someone that made their heart pound! Even he did! No matter, he would get the real truth out of Toris sooner or later.

"I'm tired of this. Can we watch a movie now?"

"You know how I feel about those kinds of movies, Feliks"

"I know! Like, you scream like a little baby! It's so adorable!"

Pink rushed to Toris's cheeks as he focused his gaze to the floor. An insult and compliment all in one breath. Man did Feliks know how to rile up his emotions.

"Fine. But can we keep the lights on this time? P-Please?" he pleaded

Shaking his finger clearly in the other's face, the Polish male smiled "Nope! That would like, ruin all the fun!"

"….Feliks…."

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I tried to make it as interesting and in-character as possible. The next chapter will come soon so please look forward to it and review while you wait? Thank you!**


End file.
